In recent years, with the development of information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, mobile electronic devices are being widely used. In mobile electronic devices operated by a battery, effective power consumption management is an important issue.
In order to process multiple tasks, the electronic devices calculate load values for task operations and control operations of arithmetic and logic units (e.g., a core, a CPU, etc.) based on the calculated load values. In the electronic devices, reduction of current consumption and enhancement of performance conflict with each other. Accordingly, methods capable of substantially reducing current consumption and improving performance are desired.